Pensamento Positivo
by mmoonlit
Summary: Hermione ia convidar Ron para a festa do Slughorn e precisava pensar positivo. RHr durante HBP.


**N/A: **Bom, essa fic foi basicamente um momento de pressão da Dark pela sua tarefa como Trickster do projeto FTW, então eu basicamente agradeço a ela pela oportunidade e à Nanda porque senão ela fica magoada.

**Pensamento Positivo**

* * *

Entrei na estufa para a aula de Herbologia com apenas um pensamento na cabeça: Ron. Não que isso fosse incomum de algum modo. Na realidade, Ron ocupava uma parte da minha mente maior do que eu gostaria de admitir. É, aquele estúpido rude brincando com os óculos protetores. Eu gosto dele.

Eu confesso, muitas vezes eu não entendo por que gosto dele. Tem horas que eu simplesmente quero explodir a cabeça dele, mas então ele faz algo tão fofo que fica impossível querê-lo mal. E ele tem um coração enorme por trás daquela cabeça-dura irritante. E ele é lindo, francamente, aquele sorriso é absolutamente adorável.

De qualquer forma, há algum tempo eu criei essa impressão – ou esperança – de que ele também gosta de mim. Digo, a Ginny jurou por todos os títulos dos Harpies que o Ron ficou se mordendo de ciúmes durante o Baile de Inverno todo; fora que ele também estava extremamente irritado quando aquele artigo ridículo da Rita Skeeter saiu. Então, é, minhas expectativas estão altas. Preciso tentar agora, enquanto tenho coragem. Preciso convidar o Ron para o jantar de Natal do Slughorn.

Ok, eu sei que é idiota, provavelmente ele vai encarar isso como um convite de amiga, mas eu estou assim desde que foi anunciado que era permitido levar convidados. E se isso tudo der errado, é culpa da Ginny. Foi ela que me encorajou a convidá-lo, dizendo que ele com certeza ia aceitar e não, ele não encararia isso como amizade. Ela é a irmã dele, deve saber o que diz. Oh, céus, eu preciso me concentrar.

A aula de Herbologia definitivamente não é o melhor lugar para puxar o assunto, eu sei, mas pelo menos aqui, se eu receber um não ou o Ron rir da minha cara, eu posso simplesmente estourar uma dessas vagens nojentas em mim mesma e ir para a Ala Hospitalar. Ou na cara dele, o que seria bem interessante, também. Isso não pode dar errado, preciso pensar positivamente. E preciso ser natural. É isso, natural.

A essa altura, estávamos todos nos preparando atacar o Arapucoso, e o que se seguiu não foi o que eu poderia chamar de atrativo para se convidar um garoto para sair. Aquela planta maldita puxou meus cabelos, prendeu meu braço e ainda deixaria minha pele extremamente irritada por dias. Eu acho Herbologia uma matéria fascinante, na realidade, mas defitivamente nojenta. Principalmente quando eu tinha algo mais importante em mente.

"Sabe, acho que não vou querer essa planta no meu jardim quando tiver a minha casa", disse Ron, sem fôlego, e eu riria se não estivesse tão irritada. Era incrível como ele sabia amenizar a situação às vezes. Em outras ocasiões era totalmente irritante, mas isso não vem ao caso.

"Me passa uma tigela", pedi a Harry, querendo apenas me livrar daquela planta desprezível. Larguei a vagem dentro da tigela, mas a Profª Sprout percebeu minhas intenções. Será que eu não posso demorar a cumprir uma lição pelo menos uma vez na vida? Ela falou algo sobre precisar espremer as vagens enquanto frescas, mas eu não prestei muita atenção. É, eu não prestei muita atenção ao que uma professora disse. Ron Weasley, o que você fez comigo?

"Como eu ia dizendo, Slughorn vai dar uma festa de Natal, Harry, e dessa você não vai ter jeito de escapar, porque ele me pediu para verificar as suas noites livres, e vai marcar a festa numa noite em que você possa ir", eu disse, tremendo ligeiramente. Odiava isso em mim, eu nunca conseguia parecer calma quando se tratava do Ron. Por que ele tinha que ser tão tapado e complicar tanto a ponto de eu ter que dar indiretas que ele não entendia todos os dias?

Aquele comentário pareceu atingir Ron, que tentava abrir a vagem dentro da tigela. Ele fechou a cara na hora, e eu me senti culpada por alguns segundos: era realmente idiota da parte de Slughorn não convidá-lo para essas reuniões. Se apenas Slughorn soubesse o quão incrível ele era quando se esforçava...

"E essa é mais uma festa para os favoritos de Slughorn?", ele perguntou irritadamente e tentando parecer superior, mas eu sabia que estava magoado. Ah, Ron.

"É só para o Clube do Slugue", eu respondi, quase instantaneamente me arrependendo. Não é assim que se convida alguém para ir a uma festa, dizendo que ela é particular, Granger. Espetacular a sua falta de tato, realmente.

Ron resmungou "Clube do Slugue" em falseto e revirou os olhos, apertando a vagem com tanta força que ela escapou de seus dedos, batendo na parede e se voltando justamente contra a nuca da professora Sprout com tanta força que derrubou seu chapéu. Harry prontamente se dispôs a buscar a vagem, o que eu achei bem estranho, pois eles sempre deixavam a tarefa de lidar com os professores quando fazemos algo errado para mim, mas eu não estava me preocupando com isso agora. Eu precisava consertar o que tinha feito e convidar Ron de uma vez.

"Que nome ridículo!" exclamou Ron, parecendo não se abalar pelo que acabara de fazer com o que deveria ser nossa lição da aula.

Ok, agora ele está começando a ser infantil demais.

"Olhe aqui, não fui eu que inventei o nome 'Clube do Slugue'..." eu retruquei enquanto Harry voltava com a vagem recuperada, mas nenhum de nós deu muita atenção à presença dele, como sempre fazíamos quando estávamos discutindo.

"Clube do Slugue", repetiu Ron numa voz arrastada que me irritou profundamente. ", é patético. Ora, eu espero que você se divirta na festa. Por que não experimenta namorar o McLaggen, aí o Slughorn pode proclamar vocês dois Rei e Rainha do Clu..."

MCLAGGEN? De onde ele tirou aquilo? Que tipo de idiota ele é para achar que eu me interessaria por alguém como o McLaggen?

"Ele nos deu permissão de levar convidados, e eu ia convidar você, mas, se acha que é bobeira, então nem vou me incomodar!" eu disse, tão irritada que não media mais as minhas palavras. Demorou alguns segundos até que eu percebesse o que tinha feito, mas agora não tinha volta. Eu iria até o fim.

Ron também pareceu abalado pelo que eu disse, e eu não podia não encarar aquilo como um bom sinal. Ele ficou quieto por alguns segundos e perguntou, sem mais nenhum resquício de aborrecimento na voz:

"Você ia me convidar?"

Eu ia, e vou, se você parar de ser um completo estúpido e me ouvir.

"Ia", eu disse, cada vez mais envergonhada. Não, eu não posso ser tão óbvia, Hermione, diga mais alguma coisa! "Mas é óbvio que se você prefere que eu namore o McLaggen..."

"Não, não prefiro", ele me interrompeu, e eu nunca fiquei tão feliz em ser interrompida. Ele disse aquilo. Ele disse que não queria que eu namorasse o McLaggen. Será que aquilo queria dizer que ele preferia que nós...Não, não pode ser. Não se precipite demais. Isso é apenas um começo.

Um belo começo. E se tudo der certo, na festa do Natal do Slughorn, o Ron vai parar de ser idiota e me convidar para dançar. É isso.

Pensamento positivo.


End file.
